Swimming pool walls have been made of molded resin panels interconnected in several ways to support a pool liner, and structural foam materials have been suggested for pool wall panels. The joining of the panels presents many problems, however; because the assembly can be laborious and the resulting wall can be irregular or weak. A combination of economical manufacture and assembly with strength, uniformity, and reliability in the pool wall has been elusive, and prior art attempts have been substantially less than satisfactory.
The invention involves analysis of the prior art problems of forming pool walls of molded resin panels and proposes a way of configuring panels and assembling a pool wall to achieve both improved economy and improved strength and reliability. The invention aims at overall economy combined with sound and uniform construction of pool walls made of resin panels.